Talk:Hollyleaf
Style Concerns *Needs mentor citations *History should be checked over for verb tense, flow, and clarity Okay... wierd. can you post a link to the chat plz Wait, did someone just delete the WHOLE PAGE!? How do you report a page attack? I archived the page because it was getting long. To respond to your earlier point, the official site is very inaccurate so it can't be trusted. We will not post anything on Hollyleaf's status until it is directly confirmed in a book, since it is such a debated topic. [[User:Insaneular|'insaneular']]' The original Hazelnut spread' 01:52, May 1, 2010 (UTC) It wasn't deleted, the page has just been archived. See where it says Archives - 1? Click on the 1, and it will take you to the page. It's just to make some room. I'm not sure which chat it was in, and I'am horrible at finding Erin Hunter Chats :P [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 01:53, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Srry, I just noticed it was Archives :P Anyway, would you mind telling me why the site is so inaccurate? Also, where did you hear about the chat? This site is not inaccurate. There may be slight discrepancies on pages due to the fact that it is a wiki and is written by users, but we make sure as many facts as possible, especially controversial ones, are cited and accurate. [[User:Insaneular|'insaneular']]' The original Hazelnut spread' 00:22, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Death Did Hollyleaf really die in the tunnels, or did they just collapse and she lived? ~Milkwhisker It's unknown at the moment if she is dead. We'll probably find out in later books.--Nightshine{ 15:50, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Okay, thank you Nightshine. What do you think? Do you believe she's dead or alive? ~Milkwhisker I think she's alive, and she will return to the Clans one day. If she is alive, she must be living by the warrior code still, as she used it to shape her life. 00:18, May 31, 2010 (UTC)Sandpool JAYFEATHERSLOVER I believe Hollyleaf is alive. i do NOT think shes dead But maybeshe planned about the tunnels before..... We will find out! Kit ER, in the timeline in the Warriors website, it says that Hollyleaf is kill in the tunnel's collapse... -Foxsky Please take this to the fourms.--MoonflightA Star In Her Own Mind... 19:22, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Feathertail also says in the beginning of The Fourth Apprentice that she grieved for Hollyleaf, so I think she was killed. But something also tells me that she found her way back to the Tribe of Rushing Water. ScarletwindMedicine cat of SolarClan 00:22, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Well Feathertail might be greiving the fact that Hollyleaf wasn't one of the three. [[User:Dappleclaw|''➪'❀❤Dappleclaw❤❀']]GO SHADOWCLAN!!! 21:36, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Once again, this belongs on the Forums. 'ZNightsong 02:08, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Power I remember reading about how Hollyleaf wanted to be a mother, mentor, and then leader. Do you think that's a foreshadowing of an evil side to her? I mean, after she killed Ashfur and threatened to kill Leafpool, it sort of made me think that. '''~Milkwhisker Um, no. Actually, that makes perfect sense being a mother, mentor, then leader. Didn't she think about that while she was still Hollypaw? -Cross Drago not signed in XD It's possible she could have. Bluestar was a Mother, then Mentor ( or the other way round ) and then leader. -Mr. Snuffalufpagus I thought she said that she didn't want to be stuck in the nursery with kits, but felt like it was expected of her? 15:44, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Honestly I think that Hollyleaf is either still alive, or her spirit is stuck in the tunnels. Jayfeather has never seen or sensed her in StarClan or the Dark Forest. So she has to be either alive, or her spirit is somewhere. Either way, I think once the battle against teh Dark Forest rises up, Hollyleaf will return. I think that Hollyleaf is still alive, or she is learning the ways of the tunnels, walking with Fallen Leaves. I think Hollyleaf is alive and well, and will return in later books, possibly as a villian working for the Dark Forest in the fight.~Sunfrost Well, in one book I think in Omen Of the Stars two StarClan talks about her not in StarClan. I doubt she is in the Place of no Stars. I belive she's well. I agree with Sunforst~Lightningfur people. This is a place for discussing how to make the article better, not chatting.Please, go to the forums'SnickersOh the simpleness of simple stuff' 01:29, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Incorrect lineage In the book it says that Hollyleaf is Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw's daughter. It also says that Lionblaze ''and ''Jayfeather are Squirrelflight's sons. You just haven't gotten that far into the series yet. It was confirmed in a later book that she and her siblings are the kits of Leafpool and Crowfeather.[[User:Ashshadow|'Ashshadow.']][[User talk:Ashshadow|'Warrior of StormClan']] 21:31, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Things to improve on Okay well I made sure everything was in the correct tense, but an admin should probably check one more time in case I missed anything. Holly Meridell FOREVAH!! 11:56, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw relationship in History In the early books of the Power of Three, it is said that she and her brothers are bourn to Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw are called her 'mother' and 'father' even though her real parents are Leafpool and Crowfeather. Should that be changed or just kept as what the three assumed at the time? ScarletwindMedicine cat of SolarClan 00:26, June 22, 2010 (UTC) No it shouldn't; we really can't have later power of three spoilers in the early power of three books. Like, if you haven't read Sunrise yet, and you read The Sight section, boom; it's spoiled for you. Night Fall 00:34, June 22, 2010 (UTC) ok thanks! i was curious. ScarletwindMedicine cat of SolarClan 00:43, June 22, 2010 (UTC) You're welcome :) Night Fall 00:47, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Hollyleaf..... It says on Warrior cats Answers that she is alive confirmed by Erin Hunter. -Sagestorm70 18:12, June 30, 2010 (UTC) She never actually CONFIRMED it, really. A user asked her "why did you kill Hollyleaf?", and she responded "I did? Where does it say that?" So she's being very vague about it and dodging around answering questions. But it doesn't mean that she's still alive. BeautifulOblivion 18:39, June 30, 2010 (UTC) I think what Erin meant there was she hasn't confirmed or denied the condition of Hollyleaf. ''➪'❀❤Dappleclaw❤❀'''GO SHADOWCLAN!!! 18:46, June 30, 2010 (UTC)